There is a large group of people in the world that like to socialize with other people. For example, some people like to find other people to discuss their problems, their successes, their losses, etc. With the advancement of the Internet, a variety of networks are generated that allow people to socialize. For example, a person may find an old friend on a social network. As another example, a person may meet someone new on the social network. However, sometimes a person may wish to talk about an issue randomly, e.g., based on how a person feels.